Only time will tell
by hot chocolat3
Summary: Sesshoumaru falls into the well with kagome and is sent to the future with her. Without the shikon shards he or she can NOT go back. How will these two enemies figure out their circumstances and become friends? Or maybe even lovers?
1. the meeting

Kagome ran through the forest tears pouring out of her eyes. 'How could he?' She thought after all she's done he still preferred the dead miko Kikyo.  
  
She had seen them through the forest trees kissing. Tears kept pouring out of her eyes. She didn't care where she was heading as long as she was far away from Inu-yasha. She approached the bone eater well and sat on the rim bringing her hands up to her face. 'Why? Why does Kikyo still have to be in this world?'  
  
She was too busy crying that she did not realize a presence behind her. "Wench get up!" Kagome turned around and saw one of her most fearful enemies. "Sesshoumaru."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*normally I'd just leave u there but I'll be nice~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hearing the name wench she flared and stood up. "My name is Kagome! Ka go me! There must be something wrong with you dog demons this century always getting peoples names wrong! EXSPECIALY MINE!" Sesshoumaru cocked his head to the side and thought he would humor the girl. "What is wrong WENCH? Is there something wrong with calling u WENCH? WENCH?"  
  
He blew it.Kagome walked right up to him and slapped him across the face "SHUT UP FLUFFY!" Kagome yelled. 'Fluffy? Where did that come from? She seriously has been hanging around Souta too much.'  
  
In an instant she was pulled up by her neck and met to a pair of two icy cold golden eyes." "Watch it wench.or I will kill u in an instant." Sesshoumaru said while growling a little. "Go ahead kill me" Kagome said while smirking. "I have nothing more I need in this world." Sesshoumaru just stared at the girl and slowly put her down. Backing up a little Kagome tripped over a root and fell into the well. But, right before she fell she grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's tail and pulled him in with her to a deep darkness.  
  
Whew* I'm so glad I have that first chapter done! Tell me how u liked it ok? Ja ne?  
  
Hikari-chan* 


	2. box: aka television

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome.I'm sorry. I decided to go to hell with Kikyo." Inu-yasha said. "No, Inu-yasha.please don't go.don't leave me here!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Reality~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DON'T GO INU-YASHA!!!" Kagome screamed wrapping her arms around a chest she thought was Inu-yasha's. "Wench, get off of me right now or I'll tear your arms off." Kagome opened her eyes and looked up. She was hugging SESSHOUMARU!!! Quickly she got off and said, "Gomen Sesshoumaru-sama." 'Great now I called him Sesshoumaru-SAMA.' Kagome thought while hitting her head with her palm.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her. How easily she changed expressions. One moment she's sad. Next shocked and then confused. He restrained a laugh and flew out of the well. Strange I don't remember a shrine around the well.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well and said, "Ah.it's so nice to be home!" "This is your home?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Ah.yes it is." Sesshoumaru sniffed the air and then growled. "Too many humans. I shall kil." "OH NO YOU DON'T FLUFF BOY!!" Kagome said while dragging him into her house. "As long as you're in my world you will do NO killing!" Kagome said flaring. "Who's gonna stop me?" Sesshoumaru said smirking. "Me!" "You.stop the Western Land lord? And exactly how do u plan to stop me? He said in amusement. She looked so cute when she was angry. Wait a minute cute? Dammit! He stayed around Rin too long.  
  
"I'll." Kagome paused. "Exactly, I proved my point." Sesshoumaru snapped and started heading toward the door. 'What a strange place this human lived in. And what the heck was that square thing?' (television guyz ^^) "You're such a....JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed clenching her fists together.  
  
Sesshoumaru covered his hands across his sensitive ears. And turned around looking at the girl who was nearly in tears. "I won't let you kill any human in this world. I'll think of something to get back at you that will be horrible as hell if u kill any one!" Kagome said. 'Great, now he made the human cry. What an interesting day indeed.' Thought Sesshoumaru. "listen up human, I won't kill any one if you promise me one thing." "what?" Kagome asked drying her tears. "You will teach me all about your world especially this one." Sesshoumaru said pointing at the television. "Kagome giggled and then nodded her head.  
  
Walking up to the television she took the remote and turned the television on. Instantly Sesshoumaru backed away and growled at it extending his claws. "It's a demon!" Kagome laughed so hard, "No no! it's a box that shows pictures! It's called a television." Sesshoumaru not trusting the so called 'television' stared at the screen and its moving 'pictures'. Indeed this humans world was full of witch craft. 


	3. Getting used to things

This might go into a NC- 17 peoples so WATCH OUT!!! But, not in this chapter so don't worry.  
  
Sesshoumaru was ready to attack on his prey. . .slowly he walked up to the bed and bounced on it. There was no one there! "Where did she go?' It had been two months since he'd been there and Kagome's parents were supposed to be away in America for a year.  
  
Something grabbed him from behind and shoved him back onto the bed. "HAH!!! I GOT YOU!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru growled and flipped them over," And now I got you." He said seductively.  
  
"No fair." Kagome pouted. "What id so unfair about it CRY baby?" Sesshoumaru said sitting up and crossing his arms together putting a big smirk on his face. (Back away fluffy fans!) Over the months Kagome and Sesshoumaru became great friends. Even though Kagome had tried to kill him a few times while he was sleeping. She wouldn't tell him that though. Once she saw his sleeping face she couldn't bring herself up to it. And luckily he fit into her dad's old clothes or else who knows what they would have done? Make him wear one of Kagome's dresses? Eh. . .I think not. . .Kagome thought while laughing to herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow staring at this strange human girl. "And what exactly do you think is so funny?" "What do you want to do today?" Kagome asked him trying to change the subject before she burst out in tears.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to go and practice some of my swordsmanship. Do you have a Dojo around here?" Sesshoumaru said. "Of course! At our school we have a big Dojo and an archery field! And, thinking about that my school break is almost over so I enrolled you into my school." Kagome said cheerfully. "School? What is that?" Sesshoumaru questioned.  
  
"Umm. . . it's a place where we get our education." Kagome said thinking of a better way to say it. 'So, this human is educated eh?' Sesshoumaru thought. "Well if you want to go practice hurry up and get ready! We don't have all day!"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~At the school~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome shot another arrow at Sesshoumaru and he perfectly sliced it in half. "Grr . . . not even one scratch!" Kagome huffed under her breath. He already sliced 50 arrows perfectly in half and got her shirt's sleeve a little cut! She was nowhere around there on Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru whizzed behind her and sliced a bit of the bottom of her skirt off. "SESSHOUMARU! YOU ALMOST CUT MY SKIRT OFF!" Kagome said angrily. "Who said I wasn't trying to?" Sesshoumaru said laughing. 'He'd been laughing too much lately. Something about this girl made him feel better more compertable and loved. . . wait a minute. Loved?'  
  
Just then 5 arrows shot right at him almost hitting him. He quickly dodged. 'Whew. Oh no! More arrows!' 500 arrows were shooting at him every second. "SESSHOUMARU YOU'RE SO PERVERTED!" Sesshoumaru laughed madly and ran quickly into the locker room before he really got hurt.  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Might as well go change and head on home.' She was just about to go into the girl's locker room when she heard a voice, "Hello Kagome." Kagome turned around and gasped. "NARAKU!?!" He was holding a bouquet of red roses in his hand and holding them out to Kagome. "So, you and the Western Land Lord made it here eh? My how lovely you have grown." He said while cornering her. 'Sesshoumaru!' Kagome's head screamed. 


	4. school dayz

"I'd let go of the lady like she asked you to if I where you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. Naraku looked behind him and saw the demon lord behind him. "So, the rumors are true that you and the miko have come back over to this world. May I ask how a cold hearted demon like you like a human could?" Naraku asked innocently still holding onto Kagome. Sesshoumaru snarled under his breath.  
  
Kagome took this as a chance and kicked Naraku in the balls. "Bitch!" Naraku yelled as Kagome sprinted behind Sesshoumaru clutching onto his shirt as if it was the last of her life.  
  
Naraku sat down not daring to get up fearing that the miko would take another blow at his crotch. 'DAMMIT IT HURTS LIKE HELL!!!' Naraku screamed in his head. 'She will pay.' He thought as he watched Sesshoumaru and Kagome walk away.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~School Time! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note from author: yeah yeah, I know this is what you all have been waiting for so here it comes. . .  
  
"Here we go!" Kagome said putting the pedal to the medal. 'God, how could I let her talk me into driving this. . . this. . . THING!!!' Sesshoumaru thought gripping onto the seat of the car. (He's still not used to riding cars peeps. Common, cut the lord some slack!) Kagome sped off like a wild woman trying to win 1st place in a race down the street and to school. "KAMI!!!!" yelled Sesshoumaru as Kagome laughed madly down the street.  
  
"I'm never riding that THING again to here." Sesshoumaru stated calmly. "And why not?" Kagome said getting a little bit hurt that Sesshoumaru didn't like her driving. Sesshoumaru couldn't look into her deep blue eyes or else he might have let her take him for another death drive. He was about to open his mouth to speak when a hand wrapped over his neck.  
  
"Hey there!" Sesshoumaru glared at the girl who dared wrap her arm around him. "Sakuya . . ." Kagome growled. "Oh my, if it isn't Kagome Hiragashi? Common, you don't want to be hanging around her." Sakuya said trying to pull Sesshoumaru away. "Get off of me now wench or I shall force you to." Sesshoumaru stated coldly. Sakuya just stared at him. No guy had ever rejected her before? Slowly, she took her arm off of him but she wouldn't give up so easily.  
  
Kagome just stared shocked at Sesshoumaru. Did he just say what I thought he did? Did he just reject Sakuya? Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. Why is she staring at me like that? "What?" Sesshoumaru said coldly getting ticked that half of the school was staring blankly at him especially Kagome.  
  
When Kagome heard Sesshoumaru growl she quickly broke the silence, "um, Lets get to class before we all are late." Glad that it was over Sesshoumaru walked into the school with Kagome. By the end of first class Sesshoumaru was asked out 45 times! Kagome sighed as she looked away from Sesshoumaru and the crowding girls. 'Why do I even care? It's not as if I like him or anything. . . Or do I? I mean we could get married and start a family together. . .I want a girl and a boy. . .WAIT A MINUTE WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS?' Kagome sighed and went back to her work until something came up to her ear.  
  
"Are you going to the Homecoming dance?" A girl asked. "Homecoming Dance?" Sesshoumaru questioned looking over at Kagome. Kagome quickly turned back her head and continued reading her book. 'When is the teacher coming back!' Kagome said in her head not knowing how much more of this she could take. "Yeah, it's a dance for the beginning of a new year. You have to take a girl there and dance with her." The girl continued.  
  
Sesshoumaru straitened and said, "If there is any girl that I am taking anywhere, it will be Kagome Hiragashi . . . and when he finished his statement gasps could be heard all around the room.  
  
Whew* that was a long chapter. . . sorry if it is getting boring guys but I need some ideas!!!! Tell meh some if you have n e!!  
  
Hikari-chan 


	5. sesshoumaru meets hojo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gomen Minna-san for the long update but I was away in Alaska for a week and had summer school. But, now that it is over and time to get some serious story writing down. And onto the chapter:  
  
Only Time Will Tell: Chapter 5  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was too shocked to do anything and just sat there dumbly staring at Sesshoumaru. A few minutes passed and then Sakuya flared walking off deciding on what to do for revenge on Kagome. "Is something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked the shocked Kagome. Kagome quickly looked away with a slight blush on her cheeks, "It's nothing."  
  
'She's so cute when she blushes. I wonder what else makes her blush? Wait a minute I did not just think that. I Sesshoumaru will not fall for a pathetic weak human like her.'  
  
'But she's so different from the other humans don't you think?' (Yes I know the voices inside the head again.)  
  
'Gah. . .not you again. I thought I got rid of you.'  
  
'You'll never get rid of me because I am you. Unless you are thinking of committing suicide? And I wouldn't think the almighty Sesshoumaru would do that would you?'  
  
'What ever, just leave me alone.' Sesshoumaru snarled in his mind.  
  
Lunch neared and Kagome said that she wanted to eat lunch with her friends. He nodded slightly saddened about not wanted to eat with him though he would never show it. Peacefully he went into the cafeteria where fan girls all came crowding around Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Sesshoumaru marry me!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru will you eat lunch with me?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru go out with me"  
  
"Sesshoumaru forget that other girl and take me instead!"  
  
At that last comment he growled and snarled, " You will never speak of Kagome that way again do you understand me?"  
  
Shaking fearfully the girl nodded and ran away crying.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the cafeteria deciding where to eat. A big group of jocks saw how he attracted all the girls and quickly waved to him and asked him to sit next to them.  
  
"Hey, my name is Miroku. What's yours?"  
  
A.N: My story starts from the middle of the series right after Inu-yasha and Kagome met Shippo. So, they do not  
  
"Sesshoumaru." He stated calmly while opening the lunch Kagome made for him that morning. Miroku figuring out that he would not get any more information on the guy nodded and decided to check out his lunch.  
  
"Woa, dude that is definently not made by your mom. Did one of your fan girls give it to you? Man that looks delicious!" Miroku said reaching over to grab some. Sesshoumaru snarled at Miroku causing Miroku to back away. 'How dare he compare Kagome to those. . .those. . . whores!'  
  
Getting up before he lost his temper and ripped the guys head off. Sesshoumaru slipped out of the cafeteria and into the garden where he caught Kagome's sweet scent mixed with a little bit of sadness. He followed it wondering what she could be so sad about until he saw her and another boy talking.  
  
"Hojo, I told you that I just want to be friends." Kagome said in a kind friendly voice.  
  
"But that is not enough for me Kagome. Don't tell me that you too have fallen for the new guy too?" Hojo said a bit hurt.  
  
"It's not like that Hojo. . . Sesshoumaru and I are just friends." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Then go to the dance with me!" Hojo grabbed Kagome's wrist and crushed her lips between his. Kagome's eyes widened and tried to pull away but Hojo was too strong and slid his tongue into her mouth tasting her honey sweet lips. (yeah. . .I know Hojo is a major OCC in this fic ok?? My fic I can do what I want. =P)  
  
"It's not nice to force a woman." Came a deep voice from behind. Hojo looked up parting his lips from Kagome's. "Well, if it isn't the great Sesshoumaru. If you have so many girls following you around right now then why don't you go back to them?" Sesshoumaru growled and spat back, "Release her right now before I have too rip you're hand off to do so."  
  
"Heh. . .I'll be back later for you Kagome ok?" Hojo said before releasing her and running off. Kagome stared at Hojo's running figure and then turned back around to stare at Sesshoumaru. 'Sesshou." Kagome then fainted falling to the floor. Sesshoumaru quickly caught her and sprinted off toward her home. 'I guess we'll have to skip the rest of today's class.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome woke up she felt something warm by her. It felt so warm that she started cuddling up to it. 'Wait a minute, when did my pillow get so big?' Kagome thought looking up and into a pair of beautiful golden orbs.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked noticing that she was still a little bit in la-la land and replied, "You know it's not nice to stare? But, if you insist I guess two can play this game." He then stared into her eyes with a tight smirk on his face making Kagome blush as red as a cherry.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her and admired her beauty watching her turn her head away from him. 'But, she does not think of me that way. Only as a friend. . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flash back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"don't tell me you have fallen for that new guy too?" Hojo said a bit hurt.  
  
"It's not like that Hojo. . . We're just friends. " Kagome said trailing off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*  
  
"Ano?? Sesshoumaru what are you doing in my bed?" Kagome said snapping him out of his thoughts. "Well, as you see dear Kagome you happenly have your arms around me and wouldn't let go." Sesshoumaru said flashing a rare smile at her.  
  
'IS HE SMILING?!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'oh my god. . .oh my god. . .oh my. . .'  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said softly while running his fingers through her hair enjoying the moment while it lasted. Kagome shook her head and looked up at him realizing the position they were in. Kagome's arms were around his waist and one of her legs was in between his while his hands were brushing through her hair.  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome screamed, "Get off of me!" Sesshoumaru winced at Kagome yelling through his sensitive ears and replied patiently, "Only if you go to the dance with me and not Hojo." Kagome didn't know what to say. But, she wasn't unhappy on Sesshoumaru asking her to the dance. "I'd love to Sesshoumaru. Can I get up now?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and replied, "Why should I let go when ur the one who is holding me?" Kagome looked down and indeed she was still holding him legs untangled, "Gah! SESSHOUMARU I HATE YOU!"  
  
"What? What did I do?" Sesshoumaru said with a confused look ducking as Kagome threw one of her weights at him.  
  
BAM! And all become dark for Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Feudal Time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inu-yasha quite moping around and get Kagome back here!" Shippo said slamming his fist against Inu-yasha's head. ""Dumb kit I said I was already!" Inu-yasha yelled upper-cutting Shippo. (sorry Shippo fans ^^||)  
  
Inu-yasha jumped into the tree, 'And when I do I'm gonna make her mine. Rutting Kikyo was no fun she was all-cold and her body gave no warmth at all.' 'Kagome on the other hand is better. I hope she will still want me though. Wait what am I thinking? Of course she'll still want me. I'll have her screaming my name before this week is over.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
so how was that minna-san??  
  
Please no flames this is my first fic that I have ever written and I know this chapter kinda sucked but sighs* I tried.  
  
Peach: I kno kno Sesshoumaru is a little bit of an OCC in here but hey its MY fic and I can do what ever I want. If you don't like it then WHY WHERE YOU EVEN READING IT?!? O wells.. . .I'm not trying to become an enemy or anything just wanted to tell u that I have a free will on doing what I want when I want =P  
  
Lata dayz!  
  
~Hikari also known as : HellzAznGrl 


End file.
